The Library
by NothingMeaningful
Summary: Summary: Jim Kirk is a 13 year-old boy who starts volunteering for the Enterprise Library as a means of escape from a lonely household. He reads stories for children on Saturdays and has finally found a home. Everything changes when he meets a young boy by the name of Spock… SLASH eventual M. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi random people! Well here I am writing a new story. This one is actually a chaptered one, (Scary), and I hope I don't abandon it. At the moment I've only got a bit written, but we'll see where this one goes. So anyway… This really short but it's just setting up the story and the characters. So yeah.**

**Summary: Jim Kirk is a 13 year-old boy who starts volunteering for the Enterprise Library as a means of escape from a lonely household. He reads stories for children on Saturdays and has finally found a home. Everything changes when he meets a young boy by the name of Spock…**

**Warnings: SLASH (duh), Spirk, Underage um naughty activities (eventually), Rating will go up in future chapters which is why it's rated M, Fluff, Cheesiness, OOC-ness, um that's all I can think of. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. If I did Uhura and Spock would not be together in the Reboot.**

**On with the story!**

Prologue (Character Introductions and all that blah)

"They stood hand in hand and took their first steps into the future, together." The children around him clapped enthusiastically.

"Read another Jim!" One of the rugrats cried. James T. Kirk faked a weary sigh then gave a chuckle.

"Well if I have too." The 13 year-old said with an easy grin as the younger children cheered. He began another wild tale.

Jim had been volunteering at the Enterprise Library for just over 6 months. At first it was a way for escape from his ass of a stepfather and his absent mother, but he had become a huge hit with the afternoon story time readings every Saturday. Children of all ages and species gathered around him to hear his stories at noon. Parents always beamed at him and thanked him for making their children so happy. He brushed of their praise awkwardly.

The other workers and volunteers at the library adored the blonde boy. He was kind and helpful to any who asked. Every once and while someone would say something and a shadow would fall across his young face, but his coworkers respected his privacy and let it be.

He was hardly away from the library, the only exception was schooling. He stayed at the library until closing every night. If they had nothing for him to do he would just lounge about and read whatever book caught his eye.

The young boy had become an influential part of the library.

He was happy there. He felt as if the people he worked with were his family. And what a family they were. A 17 year-old boy named Leonard "Bones" McCoy was like an older brother to all them all. Then there was the beautiful 16 year-old Nyota Uhura was, when he started at the library, his first real crush, but had drifted into sister territory. Then Chris Pine, the man who ran the library, was Jim's father figure that had changed him from an angry, bitter boy into the sweet caring young man he was becoming.

He was content with his "family", but his favorite part of the library was those Saturday afternoons.

He had a few favorites among the children. A 7 year-old Pavel Chekov and a 9 year-old Sulu were two at the top of his list. The two best friends loved to corner Jim after the stories were over and quiz him over every aspect of the stories he had told that day. He felt sort of like their older brother and loved every minute of it. Then there was Scotty. Jim didn't really know him that well, but the 15 year-old brought his little sister to his stories every Saturday without fail. Jim did know that the boy had a huge crush on Uhura.

These were his family and his life was good at the library. Well, until a certain 12 year-old Vulcan came to one of the readings on a rainy Saturday afternoon.

**AN: So how is it? Any good? Crap? So should I continue with it? Is there something that needs changing? Sorry for any typos. So please Review. It'll inspire me to write more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: … Crap looks like I died. Pretty much. I'm sorry! It's been forever, but here ya go Ch. 1 all shiny and full of typos. Bleh. Anyhoo life just kicked me in the butt, but I'm back and so is this story.**

**I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed/favorited/followed it really makes my day when you all do that. Love and donuts to you all.**

**POINTS to those who caught my big typo in the last chapter! Platospens thank you for pointing it out. *** It was Chis Pike not Chris Pine *** I must have had Chris Pine on the brain. **

**Anyway: Disclaimers and warnings and such are same as in the first chapter. **

**On with this chapter:**

**Chapter One (Aka I can't think of chapter titles)**

It was the ears that first caught his eyes. Jim had seen may different species of people and many different looking ears during his time at the library, but he had never seen such delicately pointed ears before. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the strange appendages.

He peered through the shelves of books at the Vulcan boy across the room. He watched as the boy talked to a kind looking human woman. He wanted to say that the woman was the boy's mother, but that couldn't be right. Humans and Vulcans rarely interacted with humans, especially in an intimate enough way to create a child… but she had that look on her face as she gazed at the young Vulcan boy. One Jim recognized from many of the mothers who brought their children to Story Time on Saturdays. That face amused look full of love, care and a hint of exasperation. It simultaneously made Jim want to smile and retch.

Suddenly the Vulcan boy turned towards Jim, startling him. Jim turned away and pretended to be shelving books, but he berated himself on the inside. The boy was on the other side of room! Of course he couldn't see Jim. He had nothing to be embarrassed about.

He sighed and truly began to shelve the books on the metal cart on his right. After a few minutes of the repetitive motions he risked a glance back at the boy. He let out another little sigh when he found the boy and his mother(?) to be gone. He felt a small sting of disappointment, but easily dismissed it and went back to his work.

"I saw that kid." A gruff voice sounded besides him, startling him slightly. He turned to his friend.

"Saw what, Bones?" He reached for another book, but found he had finished that row. He pulled the cart down a rows of shelves, knowing Bones would follow him. He shelved as Bones spoke.

"I saw you staring at that hobgoblin."

"I was not staring!" Jim snapped, his face coloring a bit.

"Then what do you call the ten minutes you spent looking at him?" Bones leaned casually against shelve.

"Why don't you help me shelve instead of making things up?" He shoved a couple books into the older boy's hands.

"Whatever Jimbo, we both know you were staring. Care to share why?" Bones asked as he put the books in their places.

"I wasn't staring at him… I was just curious that's all." He paused. "The woman with him was his mother right?"

"How the hell should I know?" Bones grumbled as he pulled a few more books off the cart. Jim hummed thoughtfully.

"So that would make him half Vulcan, right?"

"Correct Jim Kirk." A monotone voice behind them caused Bones to curse in surprise and Jim to drop the book he was holding. He scrambled to pick it up, his face flushing. Once he had righted himself and elbowed a laughing Bones he turned to the Vulcan boy.

"Um. Hi. Uh… sorry… How do you know my name?" He nearly squeaked. He cleared his throat and shot a glare at Bones, who was struggling to hide his laughter.

"I asked the young woman at the front desk for the person who had the best knowledge of the books kept in this establishment and she directed me to you." He said it all so matter-of-factly that Jim blinked at him for a good minute until Bones intervened.

"Jim here had read just about every book in this library. If you need help finding something he's your boy. Now Jimmy be nice and help this kid." Jim gave Bones a bewildered look at his weird tone and received a grin in return. Great. Bones was planning something. "Go on. I'll finish putting away the books." The Vulcan boy had been watching their interactions with an expression of what Jim thought was curiosity. It was hard to tell with the blankness of his expression. Jim shot him a weak smile.

"Well what can I help you with Mr…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Spock."

"Mr. Spock."

"My mother wishes me to read Terran classics during my stay here, but I have nothing to reference from and I know not what is considered as classics here." Jim withheld a chuckle, what a mouthful.

"So basically you need help finding classics." The other boy inclined his head slightly in agreement. "Why not ask your mother for a list of books?"

"She said I need to find books that 'speak' to me." Jim could read slight distaste on his face and he gave the boy a small smile.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do about that. Follow me." He walked to the front desk and grabbed a pencil and paper. Spock gave a raised eyebrow at the out of date tools.

"Whatever works." He said in explanation with a shrug. He began to compile a list of his favorite classics. Next to each title he wrote where the book could be located.

"Try these." He handed the list to Spock, who scanned it quickly and nodded.

"When will I be able to speak to you once I have finished these?" The shorter boy asked quietly.

"I'm here pretty much always, except for school, so any time after 4-ish on weekdays and from opening to closing on weekends. I'll be-" He broke off suddenly as a group of children came squealing in. "Aw crap. What time is it?"

"It is precisely noon." Spock replied instantly.

"Whoops I didn't realize it was so close to Story Time. Sorry, but I've got to run. It was nice to meet you Mr. Spock." He ran off to the children section as quick as he could.

He was telling the children a story about a dragon when he saw Spock checking out an armful of books. He smiled at the sight of the small boy carrying such a huge amount of books out the doors and into the hovercar where his mother was waiting.

He grinned at nothing in particular. Something was starting, he could feel it.

**Well it was a bit longer. I really suck at writing in large portions at a time, but hey at least I finally got around to writing it. **

**So thoughts? Good? Bad? Fabulous? Wretched? Please let me know! Reviews feed me… and donuts. I'll accept either. **

**Sorry for any typos. I never notice them tell after I hit the publish button. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I wasn't planning to write this or post it so soon, but after reading all the lovely reviews I got I wanted to make you all as happy as you made me. :) So here ya go! Chapter Two, all for you! **

**Disclaimer and Warnings are the same as in the first chapter, if you've forgotten them go check it out. **

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS **

**Chapter Two (Aka still can't do chapter titles)**

"So how old are you Spock?" Jim's head snapped up from the book in front of him. It had been two days since his first meeting with the young half Vulcan. Uhura's voice drifted to the bookshelf he was sitting against. He peeked in between a few of the books and saw Spock standing at the front desk across from Uhura.

"My physical development is that of a 12 year-old Terran child, but I have been alive for more years then you have," Spock answered. Jim was confused for a moment, then resisted the urge to slap himself as he remembered that Vulcans age slower than humans. Duh. He was brought back to the conversation at the mention of his name.

"-Do you know where I could locate him?" Spock was saying.

"Knowing Jim he's probably sitting on the floor between the bookshelves somewhere," She chuckled and Jim scowled at his predictability. He'd have to change it up soon. "I could page him if you'd like?" She offered kindly.

Jim stood and walked around the shelves and up to the desk. "That won't be necessary, Uhura." The 16 year-old put her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"James Kirk were you eavesdropping on our conversation?!" She demanded.

"No ma'am. I just happen to overhear your conversation." He gave her his best smile. She rolled her eyes and tried to hide her grin.

"Well since you're here you might as well be useful. Spock was looking for you." Just Spock? Jim wondered for a moment before he was pulled back to the conversation. "-Now get out of my hair."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. We are not in your hair Nyota." Nyota? She didn't even let Jim call her that. He wondered briefly if there was something going on but easily dismissed the idea. The kid was only 12 for heaven sakes! He brushed off the little feelings of relief that the thought brought.

Uhura chuckled. "It's just a figure of speech Spock."

The half-Vulcan's brow furrowed for a moment before it cleared. "I see. It's rather illogical."

"Well that's the point Mr. Spock," Jim spoke up. "It doesn't have to be logical. Anyway you needed something form me?"

Spock's attention focused on Jim, "Yes. I have finished the books you recommended."

"Oh good! What did you think of them?" Jim asked curiously as he leaned against the counter earing a huff and an eye-roll from Uhura as she turned to help another patron.

Jim would've called the pause before Spock spoke hesitant, but hesitancy was illogical. "They were… different form my usual reading habits." Jim chuckled.

"I'm sure they were. Not exactly scientific texts were they?"

"Indeed they weren't. I did however find the book **Speak** to be ad interesting look at human phycology." Again Jim chuckled causing Spock's eyebrow to rise.

"Not exactly what most people get out of it... What one was your favorite?"

"Picking favorites is illogical," Jim stamped down on the urge to roll his eyes. "However I did find the book **A Tale of Two Cities** to be satisfying." Jim flashed him a bright smile and watched at the younger boy's tense shoulders relaxed a fraction.

"Ah, that's one of my favorites! I'm glad you found it 'satisfying'," he teased. His grin grew as the tip of Spock's ears took on a greenish hue. "Do you want another list?"

"If it's no trouble," Spock said in that quiet way of his.

"You're a strange kid Mr. Spock." Jim observed.

"The same could be said about you Mr. Kirk." Jim choked on a surprised laugh.

"Was that humor Mr. Spock?"

"Of course not Mr. Kirk. I was merely stating a fact." Jim laughed again.

"Of course you were. And please, call me Jim."

"Jim, then. Would it inconvenience you to make me another list? I can ask someone el-"

"No, no. That's not why I said that," Jim interrupted. "I was just thinking out loud. Sometimes my thoughts come out of my mouth before I really thing about them." He gave the other boy a smile. "It'd be my pleasure to write you another list. Just give me a moment."

He leaned over the counter and grabbed a pencil and paper. A few moments of silence passed as Jim wrote. He finished and handed the list to Spock.

"There you go Spock," He leaned back against the counter.

"Thank you … Jim."

"Anytime Spock. Now go have fun reading those books."

"Fun is-"

"Illogical, I know," Jim gave him a smirk. "Just go get the books."

"Alright," Spock agreed easily.

"Atta boy!" Jim clapped him on the shoulder not noticing the boy stiffen under his touch. Jim frowned as Spock broke away from him and stalked off towards the shelves without as single glance back.

"Well goodbye to you too," He muttered. A hand smacked the back of his head. "Ouch!" He turned and gave Uhura a wounded glare. "What was that for?"

"Really Jim, how could you be so rude?!" She shook her head at his counfused look. "Vulcan's are touch telepaths, Jim. They're really big on personal space and even though you weren't touching his bare skin you probably made him feel very uncomfortable."

"Jeeze, Uhura. I didn't know!" Jim whined, showing his real age instead of the mature mask he usually wore.

"Well you'd better go apologize to him!" She silenced any arguments with a single glare.

"Okay, okay," He pouted. "I'll go say I'm sorry." He headed in the same direction Spock had gone a few minutes previous.

He found the younger boy running a finger over the titles of the books as he searched for one in particular. It was such a human thing to do that Jim found himself smiling at how adorable the action was. He shook his head at the thought. Spock was not adorable, sure the kid was interesting, but adorable? No way.

"Spock," he whisper yelled, getting the attention of the other boy. He motion for him to come closer. "Listen I'm sorry about before," He started when Spck was close enough to hear him. " I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I swere. I didn't know about Vulcans no touchy-thing."

Spock shook his head slightly. "There is no reason to apologize. It is illogical." Jim smiled slightly at this. Good, things weren't going to be weird between them. "I take no offence by your actions.. Now that you know better I am sure there will be no future problems."

"Nope, no problems from me," Jim promised.

There were a few beats of silence. "So yeah… I'll see you later." Jim said with his signature smirk as he wondered off to go bother Bones.

He was hiding from Bones when he was Spock leave the library with a stack of books, just like he had on Saturday. Jim smiled to himself as he moved to a new hiding place.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKKS**

**So there you guys go. Longest one yet! Woot! Well it's 4:45 in the morning right now so I best be heading to bed after I post this. Hope you all like it! **

**Leave me a review while you're here and make me write faster :) **


End file.
